Algus's Bad Day
by Melomancer
Summary: [Prizefic for Hiro Protaganist] Algus is in a bad mood, and blows off steam by terrorizing the locals.


Algus was in a bad mood. His day hadn't been going well at all, what with the chocobo dung being snuck into his food again by one of the cadets, lord Dycedarg threatening to dismember him if he interrupted him again and the peastant-lover Ramza running off, it was needless to say that he was in a foul mood, and he needed to blow off steam in some way.

So, naturally, Algus did what he liked to do when he was angry: take it out on others. And what better way to do that than to victimize the local peasants? The answer: there is no better way.

So, with the intent of his own personal amusement (and because he had nothing else to do for the day), Algus walked down the cobblestone road of the village outside of Igros, eyeing the commoners (i.e. his prey) for a suitable target, and noticed a local vendor selling fruit. Seeing the man peddle his wares to those nearby, he felt a tinge of disgust at him. And then, with a devious smile at having found his target, he walked up to the merchant and prepared himself for his tirade.

"Excuse me, _sir_," he said to the merchant as he reached the stand. He accented the last bit with a hint of venom, but tried to hold a little of it back - best not give everything away... yet. "But how much would it cost for an apple?" 

"Ah," the merchant brightened at the prospect of a customer, a grin plastered on his face, much to Algus's chagrin. The man's apparent greed sickened him. Oh, how he'll enjoy wiping that smirk off his face. "That'll be fifteen gil, sir-"

That was all that he needed. He pounced. "Fifteen gil?!" roared Algus, grabbing the man by the neck and hoisting him up. "How dare you try and peddle me these rotten... _things_ at that price?! Do you know who I am, commoner scum?!"

"P-please, I did not mean to disrespect-" 

"Well, guess what? You did! I should have you hung at the gallows for your blatant disrespect, you worm," the man was on the verge of tears now, and Algus couldn't help but grin at this, "but consider yourself lucky that I'm feeling gracious today, peasant."

Algus let the man drop to the ground, watching with amusement as the man gasped for breath. To add insult to injury, Algus took a bite from an apple and spat it back in the merchant's face. "I'll be taking this apple as compensation for having to deal with you. You'd better hope that I don't run into you again."

Algus walked off, ignoring the stares from the others around him, the anger in him having evaporated. Ah, how fun it was to be a noble. You could abuse the commoners so easily and get away with it, simply because they can't do anything back.

A quick glance to the side, Algus saw a young peasant woman hanging her clothes out to dry. Seeing an opportunity for some more amusement, Algus walked by the woman and pretended to trip.

"Sir, are you alright?" the woman asked, as she knelt beside him. "Here, let me help you up-"

Algus slapped the woman's hand aside. "I don't need help from someone like you, peasant. I can help myself up," he snarled, pulling himself up and brushing himself off.

The woman gave Algus a hurt look, to which he promptly returned with a slap. "Don't you dare give me that look, commoner! I don't need any pity from someone like you."

"W-what is wrong with you?!" she asked indignantly, on the verge of tears. Algus slapped her again, and she ran off, bawling. Algus smiled. It was so easy to get to these peasants, it almost made him feel bad about torturing them so.

Almost.

Algus continued down the street. his spirits high. All the anger he felt earlier was almost gone now, and he was almost skipping with joy after the fun he had with those two peasants. He even got free food out of it, he noted as he bit into the apple, which was an unexpected plus to his reign of terror.

He stopped short as he felt someone bumped into him hard, knocking the apple from his hands and onto the ground. Staring at the fruit lying on the ground, Algus turned to the offender, a young man, and pulled him towards him, rage filling him anew. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" he bellowed in the man's face, red with rage.

"I'm sorry-"

"Well sorry isn't good enough!" Algus spat, punching the man. The man fell on his knees and stared up at Algus in shock. "You should know better than to assault your lords, wretch! Just for that I should end you!"

"Please, no, I'll do anything! Please, have mercy, I have a family to support!" the man was already begging, Algus noted. Disgusting how quick they were to beg like dogs begging for scraps at their master's table.

Algus sneered at the man and kicked the man hard in the stomach, smiling as he saw the man grimace in pain. "Fool! You should have thought of that before it was too late. Now, prepare yourself for the deepest circles of hell, dog-"

"Algus, what the hell are you doing?!"

Algus paled as he recognized the voice that had spoken out. He turned slowly, parsing through the crowd and saw, much to his horror, that general Zalbag himself was part of the crowd that had gathered. Uh-oh, this wasn't good. "S-sir, what are you doing here?" he stammered nervously, glancing side to side anxiously in the hopes that an opportunity for escape would present itself.

Algus nearly fainted when the general shot a glare colder than the snows in the Goland mines at him. "Algus, what have I told you, again and again, about attacking innocent commoners?" Zalbag said, his voice calm, yet strained, as if to contain the fury behind his words.

Algus began to sweat nervously, and hesitated before answering. "Uh... n-not to?" he ventured meekly.

"Why yes," Zalbag mock-gasped, clasping the sides of his mouth, "that's right! Yet here you are, victimizing the local merchants and attacking complete strangers, even though _I told you explicitly not to!!_"

Algus stared at the man in mute shock, to which Zalbag sighed in response. "I swear to God, Algus, you're more trouble than it's worth. If I catch you attacking commoners again, I will cut you down myself. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes s-sir!" Algus gulped, saluting the general."

"Good, now get back to work, Algus, before I change my mind and cut you down right now."

Not willing to test the general's patience any more, Algus bolted back for the castle as fast as he could, ignoring the cheers coming from the crowd behind him.

Today was not a good day at all.


End file.
